Cambio dolor
by cleopatra2070
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, this fic is in English. It's an AU where the Kaiser hasn't been defetead...read the story to find out more! KAISUKE/DAISER! **Chapter 1** up now!
1. Prologue

Warning: This fic will contain yaoi, meaning male-male relationship!   
Author's notes: I started this fic on my birthday. It's going to have some other pairings except Kensuke, usually minor.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. The show and all related characters belong to Toei Animation Co.  
  
~~~Cambio Dolor~~~  
  
~Prologue~  
"Do you think we can keep this going for much longer?"  
The Kaiser frowned for a tiny, alomost insignifiant second.. "If you think we should stop..." He left the sentence unfinished.  
"No!" The redhead seemed infuriated.   
"Fine then, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I can't. The night after."  
"Fine. Good night."  
"Good night."  
The words had been spoken coldly, unnaturally so. Their relationship had arrived to a point where rutine settled in and the first emotions died away. It takes comitment to go on with the relationship, to take it to the next level, where new feelings appear, more deep, more stabil, more intimate and more profound. It is a stage when more than ever, things hang on to a thread.  
Covered with the shroud of the lightless night, the person leaving through the digiport could not be recognised. Its identity was certain to remain a mystery to whoever would happen to be passing by. Which, due to the late hour, was highly improbable. The said person tumbled through a computer into Daisuke Motomiya's room, placing a digivice next to it and went tired to bed.  
Little did the pair know, destiny was going to cut that thread and sever their bond.  
~End Prologue~  
  
Let's see, who can guess the identity of the said person? Come on, it's not hard... 


	2. Chapter 1

Signs used: "..."~speach; '...'~thought; ~memories; [...]~lyrics  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. The show and all related characters belong to Toei Animation Co.  
  
Cambio dolor  
By Cleopatra   
  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
(one week later)  
In the shadow of a digital tree, two sixteen-year-olds were gravely discussing a situation.   
"He is up to something."  
"Definitely."  
"And it's not good."  
"That's for sure."  
"Damn!"  
Hikari looked at him with surprise. Normally, Takeru was able to contain himself very well.  
"Why are you so upset? You know his plan won't work. Not by himself. He'll only get to the outer limits of the Kaiser's domain, fight with some spiraled digimon, almost lose and then we'll rescue him. It's as simple as that," the girl said.  
The wind blew a little through the trees, almost playing with their hair.  
"No! I... I just have a bad feeling. As if something more, something terrible is going to happen. Besides, you yourself, Hikari, once described him as 'the assault leader of a commando troop'. He has the skills he needs to get inside the Kaiser's base."  
The locks of hair crossed over their faces, covering the features that didn't show, even in the slightest, the inner changes the usual weekend battles against the Kaiser had brought.  
"Maybe, but he doesn't have the troop," came the answer.  
"Still, if Daisuke...."  
The pair continued discussing their teammate's plan and chances for a long time. Yet they didn't ask themselves at least 'why?'.  
* * *  
In some other part of the digital world, Daisuke was thinking about what he had to do. He mightn't be as focused as Iori, but still he could concentrate enough on his plan of taking revenge on the Kaiser. 'Takeru and 'Kari noticed I was acting strange...Knowing them, they've already figured out my plan...But hopefully not the reason...,' he thought.   
"I will make him pay," he grunted, the determination and hate in his voice unmatched, but for another person's - the Kaiser.  
Daisuke was hotheaded by nature, yet in the past years he had learned to control himself. Now, surprisingly, he let his feelings dictate his actions, not giving a shit about that something called consequences.  
"And how he'll pay!" he nearly cried out, willingly drowning in the storm-swept ocean of the sweet dreams of revenge.  
* * *  
All the way across the digital world, the Kaiser was pretending to work on an improvement of the dark spiral. He was certain that his lack of concentration was not due to his break-up with the person who had been his lover for more than one year. Of course, his certainty didn't last long. Bits and pieces of words spoken the previous night, bits and pieces of his lover's favourite song, bits and pieces were just about all left inside him, once she had left. I hate you! 'So what,' the Kaiser thought. 'Since when did I start caring?' [Cambio dolor, por liberdad, cambio heridas por un sueno que me ayude a continuar.] 'It seems it was just that-a dream.' I trusted you! 'Well, that was your mistake.' I truly thought you were going to take the pain away! 'Guess I didn't.' [Cambio dolor, felicidad, que la suerte sea suerte y no algo que no he de alcanzar.] 'So much for that stupid song...love and happiness don't exist.' His thoughts were bitter, so bitter as only a person's who has lost everything can be. His life was equally bitter, and this last downfall hardened his decision to give up all feelings... except lust for power and all else... except power. 'As for my relationship with Jun... that was the end.'   
The conclusion rang loud in his mind. 'I. do. not. care.'   
And the Kaiser resumed his work.  
* * *  
In an entirely different place, namely the Motomiya house, a redheaded girl with puffy eyes and a sad expression was remembering her discussion with her brother.  
  
* * Flashback * *  
"You've been having a relationship with the Kaiser?!?" he practically yelled.  
She cried even harder.  
"Yes...I'm sorry!"  
He stared, his look creating an ice wall between them. "You've been having a relationship with the DigimonKaiser, the person who enslaves innocent creatures and does his best to hurt them in every way possible?  
"I didn't know... I didn't think it was like that...Dai..."  
He was walking to the door, still, on hearing his old nickname, he turned around and looked Jun in the eyes. He couldn't deny that he loved his sister, had always loved her. And now, when she was hurting, he couldn't leave her. After all, the Kaiser was a master of deceiving. Yet deep down, or maybe not so deep down, some of the contempt he had first felt remained.  
"All right, Jun-neechan, I believe you, I'm here, I'll help... no need to cry anymore, not for him!" He'd put such spite in that single word, that it showed the intensity of his hate toward the Kaiser. After years of trying almost without success to protect the digital world and defeat the tyrant, what the said tyrant had done was the only thing Daisuke needed for his previous feelings of wrongness and rage and incomprehension to be reach completion and give birth to hate. Pure hate.   
"Oh, otouto! I'm sorry for burdening you with this," Jun said.  
He smiled a ghost of a smile. "I'm not a child anymore, you can rely on me." He stopped for a second , then continued. "Why did you go to him?"  
Pause.  
"I was lonely," she finally spoke. "I know it sounds really stupid now, but at the time I couldn't bear it anymore. When I noticed you kept disappearing from your room, I watched you and so I found out about the digital world. One day I took your D-3 and sort of ran away from home. And then, I met him and he seemed like the answer to all my problems and ...and." she choked on the words, blurting them out along with tears, "Oh, Dai! What am I going to do? I need him!"  
I need him echoed in Daisuke's mind. The digidestined of courage and friendship ranked independence really high. More than disappointment, his sister's confession of her dependence had caused a boiling resurfacing of his hate for the Kaiser. How could he have done this to his sister? Daisuke swore to himself to take revenge for this. He would make sure the Kaiser wished he had never messed with Jun.  
* * End flashback * *  
  
~End chapter 1~ 


End file.
